


Just a Taste

by shana0809



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shana0809/pseuds/shana0809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude's a horrible tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

The beat of the music is too loud for him, or maybe he's just too old for this sort of thing. But Claude promised that it would be worth it for him to come out and the boys aren't at home; the thing that really sold the whole evening out, however, was Claude's threat to tell the boys just how uncool he was if he didn't.

Now he's in some club that's obviously seen better days, watching his teammates try to either pick up, drown their sorrows over their failures, or muster their courage to try. Everyone expect Claude. It's not Claude's not drinking (he is) but he's not trying to pick up someone. And he's had offers. For some reason, he's gotten lucky tonight, but no one seems to catch his eye long enough for Claude to want to take them home.

Claude brings another round back to the table after a conversation with the bartender that went on more than long enough for him to get her number, and she's not bad looking. Danny's not upset with Claude. Sure, they hook up when they can, but it's not like they're exclusive or anything, and they both still like the ladies.

They just enjoy each other's company when they can.

Claude drops into their booth beside Danny and starts handing out beers. Everyone has to shove over to fit him in, but they do.

"Seriously, G, you should be out there trying your luck tonight. I mean, normally, you're pretty bad, but you actually seem to have game tonight."

Hartsy's always a bit of an ass, and when he's drunk that doesn't change.

"I have a sure thing lined up. Why would I bother wasting my time with maybes?"

Danny rolls his eyes and hands his latest beer to whoever's on his left now. G's on his right, between him and the edge of the booth, but guys have been sliding in and out of the other side since they got here, guys have been disappearing and reappearing in their age-old quest to pick up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't give my spot to some hot waitress, and don't let G have it either."

He hears a chorus of laughing affirmatives and Claude's squawk of indignation behind him as he crossed the crowded club. It wasn't this busy when they got here an hour ago. He's not exactly sure where he's going, just that he needs a little space. He swings wide of the bar where he can see a couple more of his teammates and ends up down a hall he's pretty sure is employees only or something, but it's quieter, and he can almost hear himself think. 

In short, it's exactly what he needs.

He startles in surprise when hands wrap themselves around his hips. They're too big to be female, and he relaxes a little at that. Caught in a semi-private space alone with a female fan could be a PR nightmare, and he has his boys of which to think.

"They all think I came back here to give you crap for chirping me back there."

"So what exactly are you doing here, Claude?"

"I told you I have a sure thing."

He turns to face Claude because he's not sure what exactly Claude's trying to tell him. He's a little paralysed by the look in Claude's eyes. It's not one he sees off ice very much. There's a certain cunning to it that he associates with Claude trying to score... in a literal sense.

He has to bite back a groan when Claude starts fumbling with his belt. It's really quick; Claude doesn't bother with foreplay or anything like that. One minute they're looking at each other, and next Claude's on his knees in front of Danny, pushing his pants and underwear out of the way.

He yells and hopes the music covers it when Claude's mouth suddenly wraps around his cock. He was in no way expecting a blowjob in a dirty back room when Claude told him it would be worth it. And Claude's mouth is good. They've been on too many road trips not to be good at blowjobs and handjobs by now.

When Claude looks at him, his eyes are dancing and his lips are red, and he just looks obscene on the dirty floor, and Danny can't help but groan at the image, hips jerking forward. That Claude's tongue is doing surreal things to his dick doesn't help either.

Claude's tongue wraps around the head of his dick and he sucks just enough to make it really good--eyes-rolling-back-into-his-head-about-to-come good--and then he completely pulls back, standing up and grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"I thought I'd give you a taste of what's on offer. Just so you don't get tempted to try to pick up or something."

"You were the one trying to pick up the bartender, not me."

"She was hot. Plus she didn't charge me for our drinks, and I got her number."

"You're a real good Samaritan, Claude."

"Haven't you heard, Danny? I'm a real community-minded guy. Always trying to help."

"Yeah. Giving guys blowjobs in shitty hallways where anyone could walk in really says building community to me."

Claude's still grinning, and he knows anything he says at this point will just make Claude's grin grow. "The boys are going to start missing us soon. We've had plenty of time to kiss and make up. You're probably going to want to fix your pants, and the next round's on you."

"You're just full of good news, Claude."

"Just a preview, Danny. The sooner you buy a round, the sooner we can get out here, and since we have your place to ourselves tonight, the sooner we can get to the rest of the show."

When he gets back to the table, he's actually glad of the loud music because he can pretend he doesn't hear the guy's questions about what just happened to him.

Fini.

**Author's Note:**

> For pass_shot_porn . The prompt is _Let's get paralysed down both sides/ Snake hips, red city kiss/ And your black eyes roll back_.


End file.
